


What your enemy can see...

by Fianna9



Series: brooding 'verse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the enemy sees more than your own faction does</p>
            </blockquote>





	What your enemy can see...

**Author's Note:**

> for the prowlxjazz challenge 2011 prompt: blind. I don’t know where this bunny came from, and I hope I got all of their personalities correct. Constructive criticism appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> Warnings: Cybertronian cursing, mention of het and slash and sticky interface. They are Decepticons...
> 
> Slang: grounded = seeker slang for Praxian doorwing mechs (flightless descendents of seekers)

No one ever figured out who first noticed it, but everyone knew who first openly mentioned it.

Skywarp limped into the Repair Bay, being supported by Scavenger, acid scoring etched across his plating. The three large holes in his wings sparked and smoked constantly. “No fair, that glitch tracked me after I ‘ported three times!”

Lying face down on the berth, unwilling to move while Hook repaired his thrusters, Dirge snapped irritably, “What’d you expect when you attacked the grounded’s ‘face toy? You ticked him off so much he went after all of us, Warp.”

“Like I knew the grounded’s wouldn’t be happy to have the groundpounder off his aft.” Skywarp groused as he was laid on the berth awaiting Hook’s servos.

“You nanowit,” Dirge grumbled. “He’s fragging that aft.”

“Gross,” Thrust piped up from against the wall, looking disgusted at the thought. “What would a grounded see in that?”

***********

After the Seekers brought it out in the open, the rest of the Decepticons began chiming in their thoughts about the Autobots SiC and TiC. The lower ranked Decepticon soldiers spent drunken cycle breaks arguing over whether Prowl or Jazz had started it. That the two of them had been exchanging paint since Cybertron was a given. Swindle didn’t even bother trying to get odds on this having started on Earth; there was way too much evidence to the contrary. Inevitably, the “who started it” debate would degenerate into the “who’s fragging who” debate.

“I’m telling you,” Drag Strip sniped. “Prowl’s got some major dirt and he’s blackmailing the little freak. All Spec Ops have secrets they need to keep.”

“No way.” Thrust countered. “No grounded would willingly frag a dirtpounder if a flier was available. Jazz threatened his way into that berth. That’s how he gets away with all the slag he pulls.”

“You’re telling me that a Spec Ops threatened the mech who plans his operations? The one who decides whether he lives or dies? Are you glitched?” Blitzwing laughed.

“There weren’t any fliers in the Autobots back then.” Dirge pointed out from his table. “Jazz flirts with everything that moves and had quite the rep back before the war. Prowl probably just wanted fragged and found an easy mark.”

“There can’t be any blackmail going on: there is no way Prime would let any Autobot blackmail anybody else.” Scrapper pointed out reasonably as he grabbed an energon cube on his way through.

“Optimus Prime knows nothing.” The Reflector components announced, looking up from their table. The others stared at them in suspicion; normally Reflector would never voluntarily give away information. “It is obvious.”

“So Prowl could be blackmailing him. After all, Jazz plays fetch the energon for him and follows him around like a misguided toy.” Wildrider spat out.

“That cold glitch wouldn’t bother. You saw the old footage of him ignoring those femmes. Primus, they were hanging all over him, and he was acting like they were invisible.” Motormaster sneered, glaring at Wildrider, who wilted under the gaze.

***********

After producing a “best of” collection from all the footage that the symbionts and Reflector gathered over the vorns, Swindle got most of the bets finalized.

Soundwave, Megatron and Starscream never did voice their opinions publicly. Lazerbeak and Rumble had agreed to spill any confirmation they found to Swindle in exchange for part of the highgrade stakes.

Every Seeker except Dirge was convinced that Prowl was being blackmailed and fragged by Jazz. Dirge said that Prowl was conning Jazz and being fragged by him.

Hook’s opinion was blunt when offered up with a deal for three pain free maintenance checks. “Laying on his back would damage those sensitive sensory panels; Prowl is obviously on top.”

Onslaught’s analysis of his rival tactician was backed by three highgrade cubes. “Prowl has obviously manipulated Jazz into thinking that it was Jazz’s idea to pursue him. Prowl has total control, and the fool has yet to realize it.”

When anyone asked, Astrotrain simply said, “They should both be blown up. Hey, if we kill one of them, the other dies too, right?”

Breakdown just muttered, “It doesn’t matter. They’re bonded, and they’re going to kill all of us in a possessive frenzy soon.”

***********

The strangest part was: Swindle’s biggest bets on Prowl and Jazz weren’t being placed on who was dominant or who started it. The biggest bets were on when the rest of the Autobots would ever notice anything. The most common bet: Ratchet, when the two of them had a sparkling.

 


End file.
